


A Good Fight

by Nevair



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Introspection, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevair/pseuds/Nevair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek:  Into Darkness SPOILERS</p>
<p>Jim knows he has trust issues. He tends to think people are entirely capable of horrible things and has seen enough evidence to encourage that belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Star Trek: Into Darkness.   
> Introspection on Kirk's relationship with Pike and the events of Into Darkness.

 “ _What did you tell him?”_

_“The truth. That I believe in you. That if anyone deserves a second chance it’s Jim Kirk.”_

He owed everything to Christopher Pike. That wonderful man who found him in a dive and gave him a purpose; gave him a ship and a crew and a family. Something to fight for, to live for. Everything he was he owed to Christopher Pike. Pike had become like a father to him, believed in him even though he was cocky and headstrong and disrespectful. There’s nothing Jim wouldn’t do for family.  

_“It’ll be OK, son.”_

He thinks it all started to go wrong when Admiral Marcus gave him the order to hunt down John Harrison, disregard regulations and execute him on Kronos. He’d gotten in trouble disobeying orders before, been told by Pike numerous times that he had no respect for the rules- _You don’t respect the chair, and you aren’t ready for it_ \- and here was an order Jim knew he could follow, wanted to follow with every fibre of his being. He could seek revenge for Pike and for everyone else who had been killed by this terrorist and he would be following orders doing it. He knew if Pike were alive and Jim had asked him for this mission he never would have agreed to it.

_“As I am again your First Officer it is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters.”_

_“In case you weren’t listening our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulations.”_

He wants revenge for Pike, knows that’s his driving motivation when he goes to Admiral Marcus and asks for permission. Everything about the mission Admiral Marcus orders is against regulation. Spock's reluctance to kill Harrison instead of bringing him in to stand trial, Scotty protesting loading torpedoes with unknown payloads. Jim grates against the feeling of _wrongness_ , doesn’t know if it comes from grief or actually following orders he’s starting to question, but either way the only relief he finds is in listening to his crew and bringing Harrison in instead of following the orders Marcus had given him.

_“Klingons?”_

_“No Kirk. We both know who it is.”_

Jim knows he has trust issues. Betrayal is almost inevitable at some point in relationships. Hadn’t Spock betrayed him, cost him his ship, for saving his life? If family can betray you that easily then how easy must it be for other people? He could forgive Spock, of course, because he is family and there isn’t anything Jim wouldn’t do for family. He thinks it must say something about him though, that he so easily accepts a war criminal's accusations against Admiral Marcus. He doesn’t trust Khan, doesn’t trust a lot of people, and maybe that’s what makes it so easy to believe. He tends to think people are entirely capable of horrible things and has seen enough evidence to encourage that belief. Betrayal is the more likely eventuality, and the breath he heaves when Marcus’ face appears on screen is full of resigned acceptance.

 “ _He’s playing you, son, don’t you see that! Now I’m going to ask you again, one last time, son, lower your shields. Tell me where he is.”_

Jim has trust issues and he doesn’t follow orders well. He trusts himself though, and he trusts his crew. They’ve been through hell and back together and he knows they’re counting on him to make the right choices. Sometimes that means following his gut rather than regulations, listening to his friends rather than Starfleet command. The second Marcus calls him ‘son’ all Jim can think of is Chris Pike. Pike, who believed in him, saw greatness in him. Trusted him with this ship and this crew. There isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for family. Jim makes his choice and knows, prays it’s the right one.

_“That was an epic beating. You had napkins hanging out of your nose, did you not?”_

_“Yeah, it was a good fight.”_

“ _A good fight. I think that’s your problem, right there.”_

Jim has trust issues and he doesn’t follow orders and he doesn’t always know what choice to make. He will always put his crew before any Starfleet regulations, will follow his gut more than the rules. Pike knew this and trusted him anyways. Even if he doesn’t always obey orders and occasionally makes a decision with the best of intentions rather than a thought to the consequences, Jim thinks Pike might be proud of him anyway. Win or lose there isn’t anything Jim wouldn’t do for his family and either way he knows it will be a good fight.


End file.
